The Misadventures of the Ouran Host Club
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: Well, Kyo and Hikaru are back. A drabble Sequel to Accidentally Accidental. More info in first chapter. Rated T just in case.


** -So for some time now I've been trying to write an Inuyasha fan fiction. I don't know why but I just can't I keep ripping out the pages. So Instead I accidently made another Ouran. I know that I had a sequel to **_**Accidentally Accidental **_**but I think I deleted it because I didn't know where to go with it but now I've made this.**

_The Misadventures of the Ouran Host Club_

-Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran, I'm just not that good.

-Notice- These are more of me writing what I want (AKA Drabbles), from time to time character might be OOC, I'm trying really hard not to though. Also Kyouya is the hardest character to get down ever. OH AND this is a little while after _A.A._ so their second year.

Now I can shut up and let you read.

Chapter 1

"You keep dying your hair it's going to fall out." A red head sneered at a girl with blonde hair and purple bangs.

She just stuck her tongue out, not caring as she tried focusing in her morning classes. Though she had girls glaring at her, and it wasn't because she had a hair style to be jealous of, oh no, it was because she was Kyoko Hitomi, and she happened to be dating Hikaru Hitachiin. Kyoko expected girls to also glare at Haruhi ever since she got with Tamaki, but alas, the females still thought the brunette was male and the fact that Tamaki and Haruhi are 'gay' made the Host club more popular. So the girls targeted all anger at Kyoko, so whether they liked her before, they hated her now. Except for her crazy best friend Atori Meku, who even now she doesn't hear from.

Kyoko looked to the empty seat Atori sat in normally. Last time she heard, Atori wanted to bump into third year so she went back to Independent Studies, and has been busy since.

The now blonde girl depressingly sighed and glanced at Hikaru who was looking at her. She gave him a smile and he raised an eyebrow knowing Kyoko didn't actually feel happy. As a guy, he didn't know why she was so down, and he only knew he had to snap her out of it.

-After class-

"What Hikaru? Don't you need to be at club?" Kyoko asked sounding tired.

He only stared into her blue almost violet like eyes with his abnormal amber ones. He leaned into her getting closer to her lips, and as he was inches away he stopped and then began tickling her. Kyoko laughed and screamed making her voice echo down the hallway.

"Hikaru!" She pushed away his hands and placed a frown upon her face.

Seeing this made Hikaru upset, he crossed his arms and grumbled then looked away from Kyoko. This sent the girl into panic mode.

"Hikaru what's wrong?"

"The fact you never smile anymore, you don't seem interested in me and you don't ever tell me what's on your mind!" Hikaru blew up, throwing his feeling out like a child.

Kyoko wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry. It's just I haven't heard anything on Ato, and I never want to worry you because you have so much already. I'm not used to being in one place for so long, so having friends is new to me and so is having a boyfriend. I am interested; I just don't try to add fuel to the fire with the jealous girls."

After her explanation she buried her face into his masculine chest.

"Who gives a rat's ass about those girls, just play a joke or something on them." Hikaru rested his chin on the top of her head, "as for Meku, ask Kyouya-senpai."

Kyoko perked up.

"You are a genius!" She kissed his cheek and ran off.

She was out of sight and Hikaru slumped, "And you're a tease."

He trailed after her.

-Club-

Kyoko rocked on her feet waiting for Kyouya's reply. He didn't take his eyes from his computer screen.

"Atori? She's doing fine, getting high marks and she's close to bumping up a grade."

Kyoko sighed happily, "Thanks Kyouya-senpai."

She began walking away when she noticed Kyouya wasn't looking at Atori's profile but another girl's. Before Kyouya could shut his laptop from Kyoko's nosy eyes she caught the girls' name; Tifa Takahashi.

The odd girl strutted away as if she didn't see anything. She wanted to know this Tifa character and why Kyouya was looking at her profile since the girl has never walked through the club doors. In order to figure out what class she was in she'd need to look into the closed laptop, and she knew two teenagers that could help her.

She made her way up to the Hitachiin's table, earning glares from the girls sitting there.

"Hey Kyoko." Kaoru smiled holding his brothers face.

Kyoko waved, clearly used to the twincest, "I have a little favor to ask of you two."

The twins gave each other a quizzical glance before she finished.

"Could you by chance get Kyouya away from his laptop?"

Hikaru gave his brother a coy expression, "Oh that would be easy."

Kyoko smiled, "Oh thanks."

"We never said we'd do it Kyoko, we just said it'd be easy." Kaoru laughed, Kyoko's face dropped and a few girls chuckled.

"But if you really want us to, we could do it." Hikaru grinned.

"For a price." Both red heads finished.

The second year sighed. "Fine."

The twins laughed as they got up and began operation Distract Kyouya. Once Kyoko seen the boys were away from the laptop Kyoko quickly slid into the chair and lifted the top up. The screen brightened up, and luckily Kyouya didn't click out of the page, it he did then Kyoko would never figure out anything on the contraption to bring it up. She looked over to where the twins were with Kyouya and she quickly looked at the screen. She scrolled down the page looking for her class. Off to the right Kyoko seen the class 2-C. She silently cheered to herself, closed the laptop and snuck away in time.

-Next Morning-

"You still owe us." Hikaru reminded Kyoko.

"I know, and I will!" Kyoko said hurrying down the hall.

Hikaru grabbed her, "What are you getting in to?"

"Nothing."

"Right and I am an angel."

"You are an angel… just a demonic one." Kyoko smiled, "I just need to talk to this girl."

Hikaru looked down at her, "I really wish I could hear your thoughts."

"You'd get disturbed."

"You know you're talking to a Hitachiin, right?"

"Hikaru to be exact." Kyoko pointed out.

The ginger hugged her, "I really suck at this."

Kyoko shook her head, "No Hikaru, you're doing great, kay?"

They broke the hug.

"I'll see you in class." Kyoko promised as she jogged down the hallway to find the class 2-C.

As she went down the hall she seen a girl with a blonde and red peek-a-boo drop her books. Being nice Kyoko hurried over to help her. She picked up a text book and a few pieces of paper and handed it to the girl.

"Here."

The older girl looked up showing abnormal eyes, one blue and the other green.

"Thanks, I guess I need to buy a bag for all of these damn things." She sighed.

"I'm Kyoko Hitomi." Kyoko introduced herself.

"Tifa Takahashi, and thanks again."

Kyoko stood a little straighter, "No problem. So why didn't anyone else help you?"

Tifa gave her a look, "Probably because they're scared of me, which, why aren't you?"

"Ever heard of Hikaru Hitachiin?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd have to be fearless to date that." Kyoko smiled.

Tifa laughed and patted her back, "You're alright!"

The younger girl began laughing, "Hey you know about the Host Club right? I help with them, and not a lot of girls like me, want to stop by, help me get through it?"

"Yeah sure." Tifa said smiling.

"See you then!" Kyoko waved bye and walked away.

Operation Find Tifa Takahashi; Success.


End file.
